Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-k+1-5-2k}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-k - 2k} + {1 - 5}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-3k} + {1 - 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-3k} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $-3k-4$